Multi-master file replication systems have been built for many years using various approaches, such as state-based or event-based replication. Typically, these systems will synchronize a portion of the file system between two or more computing devices (nodes), such that changes made to files or directories on one node will be propagated to the other nodes.
Many times, the computing devices on which replication occurs tend to be computers that are not permanently accessible, either because the computing devices may not be running or may be disconnected from the Internet. Accordingly, in these environments, users can typically only access their replicated files when they have access to their computing device. Hence, the user who travels a great deal may experience great difficulties in accessing their files.